


Why Don't You? (Fanart)

by EffableSamael



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Fanart, I do tend to repeat a lot of tags here don't I, I'll try to mix it up next time, Idiots in Love, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Making Love, NSFW Art, Power Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Service Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), Sex, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:17:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21564865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EffableSamael/pseuds/EffableSamael
Summary: NSFW (18+ ONLY!) Ineffable Husbands illustration. When you're in the most perfect place on Earth, why would you ever leave?
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 30
Kudos: 421





	Why Don't You? (Fanart)

**Author's Note:**

> Someone needs to stop me from writing summaries. They're going to get worse every time...
> 
> This pic is a combination of two drawing prompts I received on Instagram (if you're on there, I'm IneffableSamael), for Crowley having a praise kink and being a needy bottom. Excellent requests, indeed. 👍 I've read dialogue like this in a couple of fics before, and it turns me to jelly every goddamn time.
> 
> Also, I experimented with a new shading technique on this one, and I'm pretty dang pleased with it! Many, many thanks to EmmettLeeArt on Instagram for making a super helpful little shading tutorial! Maybe I don't need to be afraid of the blending brush after all?


End file.
